Bragg (145)
Bragg, A.K.A. Experiment 145, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba in the ''Lilo & Stitch'' franchise. He was originally designed to annoy people by telling tall tales. His only appearance is in Stitch! where he was altered by Hämsterviel to gain power from sympathy, as he tells sad stories, acts generally cute, and is an excellent liar. He is also super-intelligent and talented with both the flute and harmonica, which assists in his gaining sympathy and popularity. He is capable of reaching strength that rivals that of Stitch's. In the English dub, he is given the name Flute by Yuna and is correctly referred to as Experiment 145, though the Japanese language episodes refer to Bragg as Experiment 021, which actually belongs to Twang, and mention that Jumba reused some of Twang's DNA when he created Bragg. Bio Experiment 145 was the 145th genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed to annoy people by telling tall tales. He inherited musical ability from Experiment 021, whose DNA was re-purposed in the creation of Experiment 145. He was later altered to feed off of sympathy and attention in order to grow stronger. 145 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai. ''Stitch! anime This experiment appeared when Yuna and Stitch found him crying in a picnic basket on the beach. After feeling sorry for him after he explains all the hardship he has been through, Yuna brings him home and eventually names him Flute, because he plays the flute. Flute appears sensitive and helpful to start off with, but when Stitch wakes up in the middle of the night and finds Flute eating all the food, Flute makes it look as if Stitch hurt him after he tried to stop him from being bad, thus getting Stitch in trouble. It turned out that Hämsterviel altered this experiment and disguised him, turning him from ugly to "snuggly-wuggly." This made him appear smaller and changed his color from pale green to bright yellow to appeal to more people. He even became unrecognizable by his own creator, Jumba. He becomes physically stronger and mutates through getting attention, which he is fully capable of as he is a talented player of the harmonica and flute. He is very smart and athletic, making him very popular on only the first day he came with Yuna to school. Hämsterviel gave Flute the objective is to reach his maximum power in order to capture Stitch so that Delia can get the power cell inside of him. Flute accomplishes this and beats on Stitch, but once he is caught and criticized by the townspeople, Flute loses his popularity and thus his power, and he fails Hämsterviel. Personality Bragg acts like a conscientious, sensitive, and generous creature, but in reality is very manipulative and mischievous. He is a great actor, able to keep up an act for weeks. He is sly, able to come up with believable stories to get sympathy from other beings. Before being modified, Bragg was a mean, nasty, ogre-like brute with a gangster-like voice and a bad attitude, and was not very good at keeping his mouth shut. After his modification, despite his mischievous tendency, Bragg is very friendly, fun-loving, and helpful, and has a soft, sweet voice and a good attitude. Biology Appearance In his original form, Bragg is not so cute and rather ogre-like. His fur was a vulgar shade of green, his claws extend, he had an under-bite, a bulbous red nose, a hunched back, and was overall very muscular. In his current/modified form, Bragg is a yellow long-eared cat/rabbit-like experiment with a white stomach and orange heart-shaped markings on his forehead and all down his back. He has blue tufts of fur sprouting from his ears, violet-colored eyes, and a reddish-orange nose. His tail is short and slightly bushy. As he grows stronger, he retains in his modified, yellow body, but becomes visibly muscular. At this stage, he possesses two retractable arms, and his voice gets deeper. He can switch between this and his first form at will to absorb more sympathy. Special Abilities Bragg has musical talent, able to play folksy instruments, such as a flute and harmonica, an ability he inherited from Jumba re-purposing Twang (021)'s DNA when creating Experiment 145. Bragg has superhuman intellect, able to work out complex problems in seconds (similar to Stitch), and is capable of speaking fluent English. Aside from this, Bragg is deceptive, able to cause sympathy from any being. He is a highly skilled actor, which is one out of many reasons he is so popular. He uses popularity and sympathy as steroids, growing stronger as he receives more and more attention. This allows him to extend multiple arms, increase in size, and gain much physical muscle mass. He has been shown to have two retractable arms in his powered-up form (although it is unknown if he has retractable arms in his weaker form). Weaknesses If Bragg is disliked and his popularity decreases, he decreases in strength and becomes very weak, stuck in his smaller form. Trivia *Bragg is one of the rare experiments to have sclerae and pupils instead of solid black eyes, the others being Mr. Stenchy, Mrs. Sickly, Skip, Clink, and Nosox. *Though this experiment is called 021 in the Japanese episodes, he actually is Bragg, and the English dub was correcting the error by calling him Experiment 145, but it was mislabeled as 021 by the Japanese team working on the show. **According to ''Leroy & Stitch, Experiment 021 is known as Twang, and if you translate the kanji (試作品021号ブラッグ) from the Japanese episode, it reads: "Prototype No.021 Bragg".Google Translate Confirming that this is indeed Bragg and the English dub was correcting the number error back to Experiment 145, the kanji for "Twang" is トゥワング. **In the English dub of Stitch!, he is named Flute (because that's what he plays) by Yuna, meaning that this is a new name for him. Hämsterviel intentionally changed his appearance so much that Jumba didn't even recognize him. **This is similar to Bonnie and Clyde being called 349 and 350 in their titular episode, though they are actually 149 and 150; Finder being referred to as 458 when he is really 158; and Ploot being referred to as 515 when he is truly 505. **In an email to Ronlof, Jess Winfield states: ***''"The confusion is understandable. Bear with me for a minute. In the translated script we received from Japan, the experiment in the episode "Stitch's Big Brother" (titled "Flute" in the English version), is identified in all dialogue tags as "Bragg." This would be experiment 145, originally designed to annoy people by telling tall tales. In the anime, he has been transmuted to gain power from sympathy as he tells sad stories and acts generally cute. He doesn't remember his past — and thus the name given to him by Lilo. It's Yuna who gives him a new name, "Flute." Later in the episode, Jumba, confusingly, declares him to be 021, Twang, an experiment designed to annoy people by playing folk music of Jumba's home planet. Whether the confusion in the Japanese version reflects an error by Jumba (entirely possible, given his jumbled notes — it seems that he did, in fact, re-purpose some of 021's DNA when creating 145, which would explain his facility with the folksy flute) or by the Japanese team, I don't know. For the English dub, we corrected the experiment number to match the script's identification of the character's dialogue tag of "Bragg." Make sense?"'' *Bragg's pod color is green and still erroneously mislabeled 021 by the Japanese team. Gallery screenCapture 14.05.13 19-06-22.jpg|Bragg mistakenly called Twang in other media due to Japanese error in labeling him 021 in his episode. 145-Bragg misnumber.PNG|Bragg's original form. 試作品021号ブラッグ translates to Prototype (Experiment) 021 Bragg. This is actually meant to be Experiment 145. The Japanese team messed up the numbering. ScreenCapture-19-09-20-21h03m59s209.jpg|Bragg in his modified form ScreenCapture-19-09-20-21h34m41s680.jpg|Bragg playing flute 145 -Bragg3.jpg|Bragg's sinister side coming out ScreenCapture-19-09-20-20h56m08s154.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-20-20h56m49s855.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-20-20h57m33s132.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-20-20h58m02s531.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-20-20h58m30s505.jpg Bragg-PoweredUp-Sneer.png Bragg-PoweredUp-Snarling.png ScreenCapture-19-09-20-20h59m18s064.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-20-20h59m35s762.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-20-20h59m43s549.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-20-21h04m04s412.jpg|At full strength and immune to lasers ScreenCapture-19-09-20-21h04m09s888.jpg|Enhanced strength and four arms References Category:Characters Category:Experiments Category:Males Category:Talking experiments Category:1-Series Category:Mislabeled Experiments Category:Stitch! Experiments